Generally, drug-delivery devices (e.g., inhalers, syringes, implantable drug delivery systems, transdermal patches, liquid medicine bottles, eyedroppers, etc.) store drugs until the drugs are required by a user. Often, and even more so in the future as more potent drugs become available, drug-delivery devices are tampered with in order to improperly obtain the drugs stored in the drug-delivery device. This can seriously impede the availability of such drugs to patients and limits business opportunities in the healthcare field. Thus, it would be desirable to provide a means of making it more difficult or impossible to obtain the drug by tampering with the drug-delivery device. It was this understanding that formed the impetus for the embodiments exemplarily described herein.